


The night has no judgement

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: Viren's ongoing emotional crisis [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dream Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Viren's continued emotional crisis, Voyeurism, magic mirror spying on viren's private time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Viren's encounter with Aaravos and his magic mirror haunt him, a week later, haunting Viren's dreams. He wakes in the night, and takes the problem into his own hands.





	The night has no judgement

**Author's Note:**

> my half of a trade with leaf! there's only two commission spots open now.

[my twitter](https://twitter.com/goblinwrites)

[Leaf's twitter!](https://twitter.com/littleleafbun)

* * *

* * *

 

His sleep was restless.  The sheets seemed to twist about his body, coil and tangle like a living thing until he was half-strangled and left gasping from the suddenly unbearable heat of his own knotted blankets. He would wake, and fight his way free, only to lay there and stare up at the dark canopy of his bed as the minutes ticked away.

That night haunted him. when he closed his eyes to rest, he saw the crinkle of a smile that framed the startouched elf’s amber gaze, the quirk of his lip. Felt his gaze, renewed, like a brand on his body. Viren retaliated against his mind but swathing himself in layers to sleep, in blankets upon blankets.

But in the depths of the night, the memories still came for him. When he kicked away the heavy covers, and lay under just the sheet, with his shirt pulled open with rough tugs to bare his chest and sweat dotting his skin – the memories came for him.

The moment sleep finally surrendered to him, he was doomed.

It began the same, every time.

He stood before the mirror, and the room was dim, the mirror’s face black.  The mist rose up by his feet, and within a moment an apparition had him by the hair, twisting his arm behind his back to force him against the mirror. He was nude, and its cold surface rubbed slowly across his chest, felt like ice being run across his nipples.

Then it was gone. He was alone.

Another hand. Warm, delicate in how it touched him.

 Aaravos covers his eyes, and pulls Viren backwards against his chest, the elf’s arms holding him possessively. He can feel his naked desire pressed against his back. The heat of it. The _size_.

“ _…you, on your back…too full to move…”_  his voice whispers from everywhere, and Viren shiver’s in his grasp, allows Aaravos to smooth a hand down his spine, bend him over… something. Anything. Viren holds onto the edge of it tightly as the elf’s wet fingers trace his entrance, echoing the last time.

But its perfunctory. The prep is good, it drives Viren up on his toes, makes him sweat and shake with want; his cock swings hard between his legs, leaking freely. But this isn’t the main course. He can still feel it. The thick heat of the elf. He _wants_.

The elf’s fingers curl inside him, thick and warm, reaching deeper and stroking the heat inside him until he’s sweating, moaning for him. Asking for him. Viren clenches the fabric under his hands, buries his hot face in it, and waits, waits for the first heady touch of the elf’s tick cock.

It’s blunt head is large, and Aaravos waits, teases him, rests it against his stretched hole. _Rubs_ it against his hole, along the cleft of his ass, until Viren can barely stand it. Shakes. Wants. Begs.

“ _…. make you beg for me…. ask to be taken….”_  whispers from all around him, and the only grounding force is the elf’s strange hands, holding his hips as Viren nods and whimpers _please_.

It’s so much larger then he thought. His breath leaves him as he’s pulled backward onto the elf’s cock, speared slowly. Dragged down it, groaning. _So full_ , so full of hot hard flesh, his walls flutter with his heartbeat, and he can’t tell if his eyes are open or not, and then Aaravos begins to _move—_

 Viren shot up with a strangled shout, throwing off the blankets. His heart is racing, skin damp with sweat. He’s so _warm_.

That dream again. Always that dream. Begging to be used by the elf in the mirror _, moaning for it like a cheap whore._

Frustrated, he sat on the edge of the bed, sliding shaky hands through his damp hair. It fell in pieces back to forehead. This was no use! Every night for a week, sleep had been slow to come, and then when it did, he dreamt of being _used_ \- He took a sharp breath, cutting the thought off.

The loose sleep pants weren’t loose enough, his erection straining against the fabric. At least this night he didn’t wake to dripping pants, like he was a teen, unfamiliar with wet dreams. Viren rubbed his eyes, groaning in discomfort.

He glanced at the window, but the drapes were pulled tight, only a sliver of moonlight sneaking in. If he….indulged…. who would know? His belly tightened at the idea. There wasn’t any use pretending he wasn’t going to; every night he had lay in his sheets, stroking his cock while he swore, never quite satisfied.

 _Perhaps a different approach_.

It should feel filthy, but he felt excited. His skin tingled with anticipation, but he was slow with his wanderings; he stood and fixed his bed, smoothing the mused sheets and blankets. Then turned down the covers. Viren swore he could feel his heartbeat in his cock, but perhaps by putting himself through these needless delays he was somehow showing up the arrogant elf. He didn’t _need_ his cock. He wasn’t so hungry for it that he would rush back.

 _A lie_ , whispered his traitorous thoughts, _or you wouldn’t be setting out a towel. You want this so badly_. 

Viren grit his teeth, and lay the towel on the bed, where his hips would be. He considered it a moment, shifting from one foot to another- he could just jerk off like every other night. But no; his mind was made up; heat curled up his skin, the hot prickles of shame he tried to push away, as he loosened his sleep bottoms and let them drop to the floor.

His lube was where he had left it, last night.

There, laying on his back on his bed, naked from the waist down with his knees bent, Viren paused. He shivered. There was a feeling like he wasn’t quite alone, but he pushed it away.

“This doesn’t mean you’ve won,” he muttered to no one.

The lube was cool, and it made him hiss. Echoes of _that night_ , of cold oiled fingers pressing into him- Viren’s cock gave a nod, beading as he bit his wrist, and stroked it slowly. The oil made it good, slick, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He was just teasing himself, working up the nerve to give into the filthy desire to work his fingers deep into his own body, to mimic what was done to him that night.

His stomach clenched at the idea, Viren so aroused by it that he had to take his hand off his cock. Shakily tipping more oil onto his fingers – spilling it onto his stomach in his haste- he lifted a knee and reached down his body.

The first touch made his breath catch with anticipation. He teased himself, sliding his slick fingers around his hole, tracing it, all the while thinking of what a filthy depraved creature he must be, getting off like this- to an _elf…_

His eyes fluttered shut as he inserted one finger, licking his lips, and decided to push it and immediately go for two. It was a stretch, but Viren clenched down on his own hand, wishing it was bigger, and closed his eyes against the dark of the room as he tried to picture the cock that had nudged against him.

He moved his hand quickly, pushing his fingers fast in and out of his body, the wet noise of the lube and his oiled hand impacting his own flesh filling the still air of the dark room.

“Aa-Aara, Aara—” Viren panted brokenly, surprised at how quickly his finish was rising. He pushed another finger into himself, raising his other knee, and pushed his hand harder, working his fingers deeper into his body even as his arm began to cramp.

The cock had been so thick, thicker then his fingers. It would have filled him up until he was a drooling mess, he would have been _useless—_

Viren curled his fingers together, working his fourth finger into his oiled hole as he moaned, the wet noises mixing with his harsh breathes. Oil dripped down his ass to land on the towel. Precum dripped from his cock onto his bare stomach.

His every motion rucked his shirt up more, until it was gathered at his chest. He reached up to pinch on of his nipples, imagining it was the elf, and did it again, harder.

His fingers weren’t thick enough. They filled him but not enough, not _deep_ enough, not _hard_ enough. He tossed his head, covering his mouth to smother the elf’s name, then reached down and grabbed his cock. Viren stroked himself hard, fucked his hands, chasing the relief.

“ _…I bet you’ll dream of this…”_ the memory of Aaravos’s words shot to the front of his mind, and Viren felt shame at ow correct they were, but so hot. Like the elf had _known_ , did know, that he was on his back imagining being defiled by his enemy.

That Aaravos might be watching him right now –

Viren tensed, cock jerking and painting his hand as he clenched down on his own fingers with a startled moan.  He couldn’t help but push them into himself, again and again, chasing the end of his orgasm until he was shivering.

After a long moment, he lay back, panting. He was covered in sweat again, and his room smelled of sweat and sex. But exhaustion hung over him, and with a very half hearted clean up, Viren rolled under his covers and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

~*~

Aaravos sat back in his chair, breathing hard. He held his softening cock in ne hand, as he watched the human roll over, and go to sleep.  Bits of cum had landed on the glass; the mirror certainly was seeing a lot of…. Activity, lately. The elf licked his lips. He had heard the human mage stutter his name, as he plundered his own body, watched his face go lax with ecstasy.

If this human was dreaming of Aaravos’s touch, then he may be easier to convince then he had originally thought. After all, it could be a _mutually beneficial_ relationship.

Aaravos licked his hand clean as he watched Viren sleep. _Soon._


End file.
